The Hero and the Shadow
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Two mysterious figures from an ancient land arrive and the Twilight Reappears.
1. A New Adventure Begins

Paste your document here.

**(A/N This is my 2****nd**** Fic. Don't flame. Hope you like.)**

**~Link~**

**-Gold-**

**\Pearl\**

**/Ilia/**

**_Weapon_**

Hi my name is Link. I live in the Ordon Village in the Ordona Province in the land of Hyrule. After saving Hyrule from Twilight not much can surprise me. Yet when a shadow version of me and Epona appeared in Hyrule Field I was officially freaked. But I remembered my new **_Light Arrows_** the Goddesses gave me. I hit him with three and then once with the **_Master Sword _**and instead of exploding into a cloud of black smoke, he changed into a boy about my age with a golden tunic with crimson red eyes and pitch black hair. He was riding a horse with a mane that seriously contrasted with its body color. Its mane was white and the rest was black. The boy was carrying a black hilted **_Master Sword_** and a shield that looked familiar for some reason. It was polished on the face with a red and black rimming. So concerned for his safety I took him back to Ordon. ~

-I woke up in a bed in some sort of wooden house with a fireplace. However that works. I saw my sword and shield next to the bed. I climbed out of the bed and reequipped my sword and shield. I climbed down the ladder and saw a guy about my age with dirty blonde hair and a green tunic. He had a purple handled version of my **_Omega Sword_**. He turned around and I saw he had electric blue eyes. He said to me ~so you're finally among the world of the living huh? ~ His voice was feral and kind at the same time. I responded "Yeah what happened? Last thing I remember is I was riding Champ across Termainia Field then I blacked out." He was surprised at first then said ~ Termainia huh? That place is in the legend of The Hero of Time. ~ My eyes widened at the mention of the Hero of Time because I had met him in the Water Temple. Hero of Time?!" ~You sound like you met the guy or something. ~ He had sarcasm and what sounded like envy in his voice. I replied "I did meet him, in the Water Temple!" He said ~ Water Temple? As in like, THE WATER TEMPLE?!~ To this I said "Yes, THE WATER TEMPLE unless there's another one in what I'm assuming is Hyrule." ~ But… The Water Temple was destroyed centuries ago! ~

\My name is Pearl I live in Ikana Canyon. Yes with all the Stalchildren and Stalfos. It's not so bad since once a week Gold comes and visits me with his Gibdo mask on. But this week he hasn't arrived. I just left my nice little cave that I call home and began to walk towards Clock Town's own Stock Pot Inn. Anju told me he went out to Romani Ranch to get Champ. I asked Cremia and Romani if they'd seen him and they said he'd been saying he might not come back for a while and when they asked why he'd just said he'd had a feeling for a while he might be going away for a while. So I started back to Ikana when I felt like I was falling and I landed and the last thing I felt was cool water and soft sand.\

/ I'm Ilia I live in Ordon like Link and I'm the Mayor's daughter. I was an amnesiac for a while but Link helped me get my memory back. When I walked Epona and Champ to the spring I was surprised to see a girl of about twelve laying there. She had a short sword with a sharp edge. It had some sort of writing I didn't recognize. Then she woke up and saw Champ and he ran right to her. She got up pretty quickly and hugged him around his neck. When she noticed me and Epona she started to freak out. \Why do you have Champ? \ I responded "Link asked me to take him and Epona to the Spirit's Spring." She asked how I got Champ in the first place and I told her about Link knocking out Gold and taking him back to his house. She immediately wanted to go to Link's house. I told her that I would take her. After we washed Champ and Epona we rode back to Ordon and up to Link's house. She didn't even wait for Link to open the door. She saw who I assumed was Gold and ran up to him. He talked to her for a minute then Link walked over to me and told me how the girl Pearl and Gold are from Termainia and they're time is slower than ours by several years due to The Hero of Time's warping back in time. Gold asked Pearl something and she pulled out her sword. He said something else and they walked over to us. They told us about their swords, **_The Omega Sword_** and **_The Razor Sword_**. We walked out and Link transformed into a wolf, Gold transformed into a golden wolf, I turned into a hawk and Pearl transformed into a falcon.

**(A/N So how did you like it? CH.2 coming soon hopefully.)**

..


	2. The Return of The Imp

The Hero and the Shadow

**(I'm back BABY! But in all seriousness time for chapter 2! WOOOHOO! This will be from Gold's POV only. Tell me what you think peoples. One more thing I forgot this last time I DON'T OWN THIS! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS! ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGINAL CREATORS!**

~Link~

-Gold -

/Ilia/

\Pearl\

Midna

Zelda

_**Weapon**_

-I woke up in a dank cell next to what looked like a grey and black wolf. I looked around and found I was in some sort of dungeon and I was a gold wolf. Then the wolf began to wake so I took a fighting stance. When it opened its eyes I saw they were blue, a unique trait for a wolf. He saw me and looked surprised. Then the strangest thing happened, the wolf spoke to me! It said, "~ why are you here Hero's Shade? ~" I responded that I wasn't the "Hero's Shade" and asked who it was. It responded that it was Link. I asked where we were and he told me that we were in Hyrule Castle Dungeon. Then I heard a girlish giggle. When I looked I saw a small imp who said So link who's your friend here? I saw him make short bark and heard him tell her my name was Gold. She replied I saw a hawk and falcon on my way here. Under my breath I say "Pearl!" The imp says I'll just open the door this time. I make a mental note to ask Link what she meant "this time." She blew open the door and we ran out.

A few cells away Ilia and Pearl were awoken from their little nap. We came into view and I could tell from their spirits that they were Ilia and Pearl. I introduced Pearl to the Imp as I had a feeling she already knew Ilia. Pearl was shocked to find out that she was a bird and I was a wolf. Ilium wasn't shocked because she knew what happened to Link and she had gotten a good look around before she blacked out. Link told us that now we were all together we had to go to the top of the tallest tower with the help of the Imp who Link introduced as Midna.

After a lot of climbing we made it to the roof. There we were attacked by giant birds. I followed suit to what Link did, ripping out their throats. Ilia and Pearl just let us do our thing, and I figured that they wouldn't be much help in the Twilight realm. When we made it to the tower we saw a stairway that was crumbled past use. So Link jumped after Midna, Ilia and Pearl flew, and I just jumped off the walls and made it up before all of them. When they asked me how I got up there so fast I said "I have my ways." We went through the door and we saw a person wearing a cloak. Link made a short yip and nodded to the person. I just stared at the blue eyed beast like he was crazy. The person said Link as you can see Twilight has once again covered Hyrule. So I must ask your help once more. Since she hadn't even acknowledged me, Ilia, and Pearl so I made a short bark and she said So Link, you brought friends. I am Princess Zelda, the current Twilight Princess. At hearing she was a princess I immediately began to bow. She replied No need for that former shadow. At her saying "former shadow" I cringed as it was a reminder of my miserable defeat from the hero of time.

She said that a guard would be coming around soon and Midna transported us back to the dungeon. I asked why we were here and Midna replied unlike last time, all of our weapons were taken to their armory. Ilia said /But I don't have a weapon. / I said I'd get her one once I had my pouch back. After finding our way to the armory, we immediately found the _**Master, Omega, and Razor swords.**_ When we made contact with our weapons we transformed into our human forms. I opened my pouch and gave Ilia an ancient sword. I told Link to charge magic power into your sword and focus on it going straight into Ilia's sword. We waited until our magic was fully charged and we released it into Ilia's sword, which became the Fierce Deity Blade. It wasn't a helix like Fierce Deity's but it was a dual material blade. The blade of the sword was half Steel and half Black Iron both sides infused with magic, one side light, one side dark. Now fully equipped we headed off to our next destination, Ordona Province.

(So tell me what you think about it. Please don't flame. PLEASE!)


	3. Gold's Flashback

Before we continue in the adventure to defeat Zant and Ganon, I'm going to continue on a point that I made in the first chapter about the battle between Oot Link and "Shadow Link" (a.k.a. Gold) in the Water Temple. Also

When I cut off the part where Gold had said he fought The Hero of Time, Link stated that the Water Temple had been destroyed years ago. So without any further adu, I give you a continuation of Gold's first narration of the fiction.

"What do you mean it was destroyed years ago?" I exclaimed. Link replied "Yeah. About three years after the Hero of Time defeated the evil in the temple it collapsed." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I said " Well I guess we have the Hero of Time to thank for Termina's time being about two centuries or so behind Hyrule's." Ilia asks " Why is that?" "The Hero of Time used a song lost to time to reverse time to the beginning of a three day cycle before the moon crashed into the world. So basically every time he played that song Hyrule was three days ahead of Termina. He also had a song to half the flow of time for as long as he wanted. I remember the song though. It's known as the Song of Time. When played backwards time went at half speed. This song is known as the Inverted Song of TIme." I replied. Oh! Ilia says.

When Link asks about the battle I say that I lost because of his Biggoron Sword and Din's Fire. Then Pearl asks "What's Din's Fire?" I answer " Din's Fire is an attack magic that creates a dome of fire around the user then disperses dealing damage to foes around the user. I can show it to you as when I was defeated I learned the magic and earned the Gigagoron Sword. Just a stronger version of the Biggoron Sword." We exit Link's house and enter Hyrule Field. " Stay back everyone." They all back up and I summon a purple ball of fire into my hand. Then I slam the ball into the ground and a purple dome of fire surrounds me. I then disperse it burning down a nearby tree.

****

I look at their faces. Ilia's is full of surprise, Link's is fear, and Pearl is shocked. Link tells me to remind him not to get on my bad side. Ilia doesn't even say anything just faints. Pearl asks me how many other secret powers I have to which I say " More than there are Gibdos in Ikana. Then all I can see is yellow and all I feel is pain. Much like when I was transformed into Dark Link to fight the Hero of Time.


	4. Time Warp

Sorry I haven't updated recently peoples. I haven't had much time to update and I have a new story I'm continuing for another author. I'm trying to rough draft it before I post it. For the first few chapters I'll only spell check it and grammar check it. But guys anyways I have been playing Wind Waker on my dad's Gamecube because I just got it again from Goodwill where my dad works so I've been busy with that and I've just been enjoying summer break. If I get more time then I'll try to update more often.

We eventually managed to escape Hyrule Castle and on our way to Ordona Province so we can clear it of Twilight we stopped by an ancient wall in the middle of Hyrule Field. Then Link 'says' "People say that this was around during the era of the Hero of Time." " Yeah I remember it and just over there was Lon Lon Ranch." I say as I point over at an empty area of the field. ilia asks "Did the Hero of Time visit there often?" "Actually that's where The Hero of Time and I both got our horses." At that everyone seemed interested. I sighed and asked "You want to hear about it, don't you?" They all nodded. Before I got a chance to start we heard a sound like a crystal being struck by a blade. I look to my left and I see my dark counterpart who I thought had been destroyed by Link (Hero of Time). Then he warps away and we see a blue ring surrounding the entire land.

I look around and say "Somehow Dark Link is back and sent us back to the era of The Hero of Time." Link (Hero of Twilight) says " H-How'd he do that?!" I think to all of the legends I've read. Then I say " He must have used an ancient stone used long lost to Hylians, an ore called a Timeshift Stone. It can throw an entire country back in time thousands of years. The Hero of the Sky used them in the Lanayru Desert now known as Gerudo Desert. The instrument The Hero of Time used, The Ocarina of Time, is made of this material. Well I could show you Lon Lon Ranch now." Pearl says "I'd love to see where you got Champ." We walk into Lon Lon Ranch and are immediately welcomed by the pleasant sound of Malon singing Epona's Song.

I walk up to Malon and say "Nice to see you again Malon." She replies "Gold?! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?!" I say " I've been good. and I made some new friends that I'd like you to meet. This is Ilia, Link, and Pearl." She says "I already know Link though. I gave him Epona remember?!" To this I say " Believe it or not this is a different Link. You know how I told you about my time as Dark Link?" "Yeah." She says. "Well he's back and sent us back to this time so there are two Links in this Hyrule at this moment." Then I hear Link shout and the girls scream. I run over there and see both Links battling Dark Link. Thing was, Dark had a Biggoron Sword along with one Link and the other Link fighting with the Master Sword. I tell the girls to put on their Magic Armor and help us out. I pull out the Omega Sword and join the Links. A few moments later the girls joined in to help us out. Dark Link says "I know when I'm outnumbered." Then he split into five to fight us all. He split us up then the copies split into five more Dark Links each. Then I got totally pissed off and let off my true power. A mask combo of The Fierce Diety and Giant Masks. I was fourteen feet tall with a Helix Sword as large as I am.

I stab the Helix Sword into the ground and summon a purple ball as large as Link's head after sending five small blue balls at my friends summoning blue crystals around them I dropped the purple ball into the ground summoning a giant purple dome of fire obliterating all the Dark Links. I drop down to the floor and transform back into my normal form. The masks returning to my pouch automatically. Link says " Whoa! What was that?" I say "Oh, that? If I feel I am losing a battle and get really mad I can combine two of my mentor's (OoT Link) masks he got in Termina. That was a combo of The Fierce Deity Mask and The Giant's Mask.

Malon is about to ask about my power and Pearl stops her and fills her in. Then Pearl, Ilia, and Malon go to Malon's room to talk about girl stuff and I try to keep the confusion between the Links down to a minimum. I explain about the times and such. I say "Mentor Link, Link you have both overcome great challenges so perhaps you could share stories." So that was taken care of. With nothing to do I went and played Talon's Super Cucco game and when he offered Malon's hand in marriage I couldn't form words so I just shook my head no. He asked "Well I was just kidding anyways. Here's your prize!" He hands me a bottle. I walked out and everyone was watching my mentor as he beat his own record on the obstacle course.

After he was done he said " Why don't we have some milk? On me! I say " No thanks, I got some Chateau Romani." So then everyone but me is drinking normal Lon Lon Milk and I'm sipping on my Chateau Romani. I say " Guys I'm going outside to get some air." Pearl follows me and asks "Why aren't you joining the party?" I say " I just can't think." She replies with " Why do you need to think?" I say " I just feel bad for Anju, Cremia, and Romani. They must be worried sick about what happened to me and Champ. I mean it's probably been like three weeks since they saw me last." Pearl says " Yeah but imagine all this adventure! Plus I'm finally with you for an adventure." I say " I'm going to bed." as I walk towards the exit. She asks "Where are you going to sleep?" I reply " Under a tree with a pillow, would you like to join me?" She says " Sure why not? I'm tired to." We walk out together and I set out the makeshift bed and we sleep there. Little did we know, a figure was watching us from the random wall.

So what did you peoples think. Review for me so I can feel Inspired for another chapter.


End file.
